Un Bref Instant de Nostalgie
by Miko Dono
Summary: un membre extérieur à L'Intel repense à eux et à ceux qu'ils ont été.Futur fic


**Un bref instant de nostalgie.**

**Disclaimer** : comme d'hab, ne m'appartiennent pas c'est pour le fun

**Genre** : réflexion.

**Résumé** : je sais pas.

Simon, Georgi et Joy. Les doigts d'une main impossible de voir l'un sans voir les autres, ils ne sont jamais loin les uns des autres. Lorsqu'il me l'a dit la première fois je ne l'ai pas cru, c'est vrai quoi on a toujours besoin d'un moment pour se retrouver en tête à tête avec soi-même, même pas.

La première fois où je l'ai vu c'était au mariage d'un des membres du groupe, Alicia Del Ferril, même cette vipère a trouvé chaussure à son pied, elle a épousé un riche homme d'affaire mais elle ne quittera pas son poste au sein du groupe.

Pourquoi je vous dis tout cela je ne sais pas j'ai besoin de faire le point sur ma situation, il est debout auprès d'une superbe brune qu'il essayait de faire rire, alors qu'elle semblait vouloir le faire enrager en faisant les yeux doux à un grand blond derrière eux, comprenant ce qu'elle cherchait à faire le blond approche et prend la jeune femme entre ses bras et l'embrasse sur le front, puis tout à coup elle éclate de rire quitte le blond et s'approche de lui pour l'enlacer, j'ai pu la voir lui dire je t'aime Simon tu es le meilleur des frères.

Alors qu'il l'enlaçait nos regards se sont croisés un bref instant, ce qu'il a vu a du lui plaire car il murmura quelque chose à son oreille à laquelle elle acquiesça.

J'avais reconnu la grande brune, c'était la fameuse Joy Arden, pourquoi fameuse tout simplement parce que toute personne sous sa protection peut être rassuré cela fait six ans maintenant qu'elle est en poste au groupe et notre cher patron est toujours en vie.

Les rumeurs les plus folles circulent sur eux deux et vous pensez qu'ils y font attention même pas, ils vivent leur vie mais depuis quelques années notre président bien aimé s'est fait plus discret au sujet de sa vie privée mais est toujours aussi casse cou, ses compagnons aussi d'ailleurs.

Au fait je ne me suis pas présentée je m'appelle Helena Oswald, je suis responsable Marketing au sein du groupe, j'y travaille depuis deux ans maintenant auparavant je me trouvais dans l'une des succursales du groupe en Amérique Latine.

A mon arrivée j'avais entendu parler de Winch et de son équipe de sécurité, mais bon je me suis dit que c'était surfait, ce ne sont que des mortels tout de même, la première personne que j'ai rencontré c'est Mlle Arden un vrai glaçon cette nana, quand je suis arrivée le premier jour un garde m'a arrêté à la porte de la tour pour me fouiller, relever mes empreintes et tout le toutim à croire que j'allais rentrer a Fort Knox, ensuite seulement j'ai pu entrer, à l'accueil on m'a remis mon badge, j'ai pris la direction de l'ascenseur quand une voix m'arrêta pour me demander de m'identifier. Le garde intervint pur m'identifier auprès de Mlle Arden. Puis on monta, elle descendait au même étage que moi, à son passage tout le monde se redressait elle semblait posséder une aura d'autorité à laquelle on échappait difficilement elle se dirigea directement vers un bureau parla longuement avec son occupant avant de partir.

Je ne la revis plus, j'ai pris mes fonctions a l'étage et les mois passèrent lors d'une cérémonie a l'hôtel de ville un fou a décidé d'assassiner Largo, elle réagit au quart de tour le pauvre homme ne sut jamais ce qu'il se passa, une arme qui apparaît, Joy poussant Largo et faisant feu. On aurait dit un western alors que tous hurlaient dans tous les sens elle rengainait son arme. Finalement elle ne devait pas être totalement humaine, les jours passant les tentatives d'assassinat ne cessaient pas pour autant, et durant ce temps les blessures de la garde du corps se faisaient multiples, la dernière épreuve fut dure pour tous les membres de la petite bande. En effet Joy se trouva plongée dans un coma qui dura près de huit semaines, à la suite de cela Largo prit un autre garde du corps mais Joy resta toujours près de lui. Les années passèrent les femmes passaient dans la vie des hommes du groupe même celui qui se trouve enfermé au troisième sous sol, le bruit court d'ailleurs qu'il est marié, mais rien n'est sûr.

Le temps passe, et nous revoici au mariage de Del Ferril, il avance toujours vers moi et lance la discussion. Nous parlons et rions beaucoup, le reste du groupe s'éloigne Winch en compagnie de Mlle Arden et Kerenski en compagnie d'une jolie rousse qui paraît très enceinte.

Largo me semble très en colère mais pour quelle raison aucune idée.

Le temps passa et ma liaison avec Simon devint plus sérieuse, il me présenta alors à ses amis, sa famille comme il dit l'Intel Unit.

Le dîner se passa dans l'appartement de Largo et seul se trouvait présent ce dernier, Joy Georgi et Sullivan que tous considéraient apparemment comme un père surtout Largo.

Je fus pendant un moment intimidé mais Largo fit tout pour me mettre à l'aise, et il y parvint. Tard dans la soirée, il me raccompagna chez moi et nous passâmes la nuit ensemble, cela faisait maintenant six mois que nous sortions ensemble lorsqu'il me fit sa demande en mariage, j'étais folle de joie, le soir on se retrouva au penthouse, où il l'annonça aux autres, en fait juste aux garçons, à cet instant Joy sortit de la chambre elle tenait un bébé entre les bras elle le tendit a Kerenski en le menaçant des pires représailles s'il réveillait le bébé.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Simon et le félicita.

Je déchantai ensuite il n'y aurait pas de robe blanche ni quoi que ce soit d'autre le mariage eut lieu à Sarjevane ou Kerenski et Largo s'étaient mariés avant leur ami.

Petit à petit la vie de Simon me parut moins idyllique plus compliquée, Joy et Largo étaient mariés qui l'eut cru ? Ils vivaient comme des célibataires, Kerenski avait un enfant mais il ne vivait pas avec lui, quelle vie était donc la leur, plus le temps passait plus je découvrais ce que cachait la bonne humeur de Simon, le charme de Largo et les silences de Joy et Kerenski, le seul moment où ils vivaient leur situation au plein jour c'était dans une propriété que possédait Largo au milieu de nulle part, j'apprenais alors que la femme de Georgi était un ancien agent du KGB comme son époux, elle travaillait au sein du groupe dans le département de la sécurité. Aux yeux du monde elle était mère célibataire.

Le temps passe et je malgré tout mon amour pour mon époux j'ai du mal parfois à supporter la vie qui est devenue la mienne, pourtant c'était un moindre mal, Largo lui ne pouvait prouver son affection à son épouse il devait supporter que d'autres hommes lui fassent les yeux doux. Le drame fut quand Joy tomba enceinte, elle fut enfermée dans la tour pendant toute sa grossesse, on fit courir le bruit d'une dépression nerveuse. Elle accoucha de jumeaux un an plus tard ma fille vit le jour, je quittai la clinique mon enfant entre les bras Largo et elle durent placer leur enfant.

Cette nuit Largo se saoula et Joy pleura, mais au lever du jour ils se recomposèrent un visage.

J'entendis Largo dire aux autres : « je me sens une grande sympathie pour Nério tout à coup »

Largo était l'homme le plus puissant de la terre et le plus riche, pourtant il est malheureux, les années ont passé nos enfants ont grandi, Dimitri a 18 ans, Serena a 16 ans, Nério et Charlene ont 17 ans. Les premières années se passèrent dans le secret puis lorsqu'ils furent en âge Joy et Kerenski les entraînèrent lorsque ce ne fut pas leur grand père et quand ils purent se défendre ils furent révélés au monde. Mais les années perdues ne seront jamais rattrapées.

Durant ces années je compris bien des choses, j'avais une place dans le cœurs de chacun des membres de l'IU mais l'amour qu'ils se portaient les uns les autres personne ne pourra l'entraver.

Il y a eu des moments où j'ai perdu l'espoir mais malgré toutes ces contraintes je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir lié mon destin au sien.

Nous n'avons pas toujours le choix dans la vie mais des alternatives s'offrent à nous nos enfants vivent avec nous et j'en profite pleinement aussi. Nério est aussi brun que sa mère mais il a hérité des yeux de son père Charlene est aussi blonde que son père et a des yeux verts.

Serena ressemble à son père physiquement et c'est aussi une séductrice comme son père dans le passé, Dimitri ressemble à sa mère mais a hérité du génie de son père et de son physique. Il était tout de même moins casanier.

En définitif, j'aime mon mari malgré cette vie qui n'en est pas une.

Toute ma vie j'ai vécu dans l'ombre de l'Intel Unit, la solitude et le pouvoir sont compagnons de route. Je n'ai jamais réussi à me faire à cette vie aventureuse.

Alors que la vie est derrière nous la commission adriatique existe toujours, cette menace de l'ombre cette pieuvre qui a empoisonné ma vie et celle de mon époux et ses amis, ils forment peut être une famille mais je m'y sens étrangère, même après toutes ces années passées prés d'eux. L'adrénaline due au danger ne me fait pas plaisir alors que pour eux cela signifie l'aventure, nous avons tous vieilli mais eux sont restés d'éternels gamins, un jours aucun d'eux n'est revenu de cette ultime aventure, Nério Largo Winch a pris la place de son père à la tête du groupe et sa sœur et leurs amis ont repris la place de leurs parents, ironie du sort Nério avait 26 ans.

La boucle est bouclée la nouvelle Intel Unit est en place aussi casse cou que la précédente. Dimitri au bunker, Serena et Charlene s'occupent de la sécurité du groupe et Nério au big board.

**FIN**


End file.
